A comparison of the following in the treatment of patients with advanced carcinoma of the prostate: 1. DES and Cytoxan, DES and Estracyt, versus DES alone in patients with stage D disease who are currently stable on DES or following orchiectomy. 2. Methotrexate versus Cis-Platinum versus Estracyt in patients with stage D disease who have relapsed following orchiectomy and have not received prior radiotherapy. 3. Estracyt and Cis-Platinum versus both agents alone in patients with stage D disease who have relapsed following orchiectomy and who have had prior radiotherapy. 4. DES or orchiectomy, versus Cytoxan and 5-Fluorouracil and DES or orchiectomy, versus Estracyt alone in newly diagnosed patients with clinical stage D disease who have not received prior hormonal therapy.